Vertedero
by Myriamj
Summary: Sexto grado, y las cosas no parecen haber cambiado demasiado para los chicos. Por lo menos, en apariencia.


No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!

Arnold miró a sus amigos y negó con la cabeza. Estaban en Sexto básico, su último año en la PS 118 y nadie parecía haber cambiado demasiado. Suspiró algo cansado de escuchar a Harold increpar una vez más a Helga.

-¡Sí! ¡Tú eres una niña!

-Sí, ¿y qué? Aún puedo patear tu gordo trasero, niño rosa- respondió Helga rápidamente.

Arnold se preguntó si Helga no se aburriría de la rutina.

-¿Ah, si? ¿tú y cuántos más?- preguntó Harold, envalentonado porque su crecimiento le había permitido sobrepasar a la rubia. Saber que sus amigos estaban tras él, también ayudaba.

-Esto no va a cambiar, ¿cierto, viejo?- comentó Gerald a su lado. Pero Arnold apenas le escuchó, decidiendo que era hora de intervenir.

-Amigos, ¿no creen que ya estamos grandes para esto?- comenzó Arnold.

-No te metas, Arnold- dijo Harold, siendo consciente de los múltiples favores que le debía.

-El Cabeza de Balón tiene razón- dijo Helga sin mirarlo. Arnold elevó los ojos al cielo ante una batalla perdida tiempo atrás. –Vamos a arreglarlo con una apuesta o un desafío.

-Ya no te temo, Pataki- dijo Harold con seguridad, antes de darse cuenta de las implicancias de su declaración- ¡Y jamás te he tenido miedo! ¡Eres una niña! –añadió rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta.

-Amigos, por favor…- Arnold intentó poner paños fríos. Aunque debía reconocer la habilidad de Harold para decir lo inapropiado en el momento menos apropiado para él.

-¡Doi! ¡Por supuesto que soy mujer, idiota!- le respondió Helga –pero eso no me hace menos capaz o valiente que tú. De hecho, te demostraré que nadie le hace el peso a Helga G. Pataki ¡Desafío a cualquiera que se atreva a cruzar el vertedero conmigo!- Helga exclamó triunfante.

Arnold observó a sus compañeros y su recién adquirido gusto por las zapatillas de marca, las poleras especiales de sus grupos de música… ¿quién dijo que las niñas eran las únicas que se preocupaban de su apariencia?

-¿Nadie?- preguntó la voz cantarina de Helga, mientras lucía una bonita sonrisa de triunfo.

-Helga, ¡eso es asqueroso!- se quejó Gerald.

-Claro; hablamos de un vertedero, pelos de cepillo- contestó Helga mordaz- ¿nadie que desea dañar sus finas ropas, o ensuciarse las uñas, o no tema desaparecer tras montañas de basura y que su cadáver putrefacto nunca sea hallado?

Arnold habría reído de buena gana ante la ocurrencia de Helga, pero sintió que era mejor intervenir de nuevo.

-Helga, estás exagerando- le indicó, tratando de sonar serio.

-¿Exagerando, yo?- Helga abrió sus ojos con fingido asombro- Muy bien, Melenudo, tú eres el voluntario.

-¿Yo? Helga…- Arnold iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero no supo qué.

-A menos que uno de tus amigos quiera salvarte- Helga sonrió maquiavélicamente, y Arnold supo que tendría que rendirse ante la genialidad del plan Pataki.

-Ehm…

-Humm…

- Arnold, lo siento…

-Viejo, lo lamento, pero tengo que cuidar a Timberly, tú me entiendes ¿verdad?- se excusó Gerald. Era el único chico que quedaba a su lado, y Arnold hizo un gesto de comprensión y que se marchara.

-Muy bien, Pasta de Cerebro, vamos- dijo Helga y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al vertedero. Los chicos los seguían unos pasos más atrás, con sus cabezas gachas y en silencio. Llegaron pronto.

-Muy bien, hatajo de gallinas, ¿alguien más piensa que Helga G. Pataki es menos capaz por ser una "niña"?- Helga confrontó al grupo. Todos sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza. Arnold elevó sus ojos y suspiró.

-Sólo para que conste, Helga, yo nunca he dicho eso- dijo Arnold- Y chicos, estaré bien, en serio.

Arnold pudo ver cierto alivio en sus amigos, por no pedirles que lo ayudaran.

-Eres un chico valiente, Arnold.

-No te olvidaremos.

-Ya, avanza, Cabeza de Balón- dijo Helga enojada, pero Arnold adivinó la sonrisa oculta en su voz.

-¡Un minuto, Pataki! Si algo le pasa a mi amigo, yo te hago responsable- dijo Gerald con tono amenazador.

-Sí, como sea- respondió Helga con aburrimiento.

Arnold se despidió de Gerald con su saludo especial y le guiñó un ojo.

-Realmente estaré bien- le murmuró a su amigo.

-Eres un chico valiente, Arnold, muy valiente.- Gerald negó con la cabeza.

Arnold y Helga se colaron por la entrada al vertedero, y luego dieron unas vueltas por entre montañas de basura. Arnold observó a Helga avanzar con la certeza de quien reconoce un camino.

-¿Helga?

-¿Si, Arnold?- Helga preguntó sin rastro de enojo.

Arnold tragó saliva, nervioso ante la presencia de la niña.

-Bueno, yo… quería felicitarte por tu plan.- respondió Arnold, viendo como Helga se ruborizaba al oírlo.

-Gracias, Arnoldo, pero el plan no está completo hasta que salgamos de aquí- dijo Helga con un falso tono de molestia- Pero gracias, pelos de maíz.

Y mientras decía este mote, Helga acercó una mano para frotar el rebelde pelo de Arnold.

Arnold sonrió feliz al contacto, pero cuando la mano de Helga se retiraba, él la tomó y, girándose rápidamente, le robó un beso en los labios.

-¡Arnold!- fue el grito que salió automáticamente de los labios de ella. Helga se había ruborizado aún más; él también debía estar rojo. Helga rió coquetamente.

-Oh, mi ángel de amor, debemos salir rápidamente de aquí antes que el olor nos vuelva idiotas de verdad.- dijo Helga con ojos soñadores, mientras tomaba la mano de Arnold.

-Lo que tú digas, Hell- dijo Arnold, sintiendo su rubor aumentar.

Caminaron un rato más, hasta que vieron la salida que daba al otro lado de la ciudad. El aire fresco llegó a sus caras. Cerca de ellos, se hallaba una planta de reciclaje y, justo enfrente, un parque ecológico. Los niños corrieron hacia el parque, aún tomados de la mano. En la pileta que encontraron, jugaron a tirarse agua.

-Aún estoy impresionado por el éxito de tu plan- dijo Arnold, cuando minutos después descansaban sobre el césped; el olor del vertedero olvidado. -¿Cómo sabías que Harold caería y se atrevería a decir eso, que te permitiría lanzar el falso desafío?

Helga rió.

-¿En verdad, Arnoldo? Es casi una rutina que el niño rosa no puede evitar. ¿No te has fijado como año tras año, aún piensa en términos de niños v/s niñas?

Arnold sonrió ante la observación. Helga hacía parecer todo tan simple.

-Es cierto, ¿pero a ti no te aburre la rutina?

Helga miró a Arnold, sus ojos azules chispeantes.

-Bueno, mientras pueda lograr mis objetivos, no tengo problemas- respondió ella.

Arnold sintió que podía perderse en esos ojos azules.

-¿Helga?

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sabías que el vertedero daba a este lugar?- preguntó Arnold. Helga rió suavemente.

-Lo siento, Arnoldo, pero es mejor que existan cosas que tú no sepas.- respondió Helga antes de parpadear y mirar preocupada- ¿Arnold? ¿tu sombrero?

-¿No está?- preguntó el rubio a su vez, llevando una mano a su cabeza- quizás se cayó en el vertedero…

-No, no de nuevo, no- se quejó Helga, su rostro pálido.

-¿De nuevo?- Arnold preguntó con curiosidad; un recuerdo cruzó por su mente- Helga ¿tú viniste años atrás al vertedero cuando mi sobrero se había perdido? ¿Pero cómo…?

Helga lo interrumpió, colocándose de pie de un salto.

-Sí, está bien. Había construido una estatua y lo único que faltaba era tu sombrero ¡y voló a mí! Pero cuando quise devolvértelo, mi madre había hecho limpieza y botado mi estatua con el sombrero y tuve que venir a buscarlo al vertedero. Ahora ¡levántate, porque no pienso buscarlo sola!

Arnold se puso de pie y, sacando una mano que estaba tras su espalda, sonrió.

-¡Mira, Helga! ¡Encontré mi sombrero!

La cara de Helga estaba desencajada.

-¿Helga?- preguntó Arnold tras varios segundos de silencio.

-Santísimo hijo de… - Arnold enarcó una ceja ante ese rosario que parecía ser un insulto que nunca antes había escuchado- ¿Me engañaste, Arnoldo? ¿Para que te contara esa estúpida historia?

-Bueno, como tú dijiste, existen ciertas rutinas…- Arnold comenzó a retroceder hacia la pileta, ante la mirada de Helga -Ya te dije que te amo, ¿cierto?

-¡Deja que te atrape, Cabeza de Balón! ¡Nadie engaña a Helga G. Pataki!

Y los niños comenzaron a correr en torno a la pileta, tirándose agua y luego riendo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

N/A: Por si no queda claro, Helga y Arnold tienen una relación, pero han decidido mantenerla oculta a los demás. Para mayor referencia, solicito dirigirse al fanfic "El Discurso de Padrino", el que, ¡oh, casualidad! también lo he escrito yo. ;)


End file.
